SKY ALWAYS UNDERSTAND OUR FEELINGS
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Bagaimana kisahnya Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, Baca aja ya ( Gomen gak pandai bikin summary ) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**SKY ALWAYS UNDERSTAND OUR FEELINGS**

.

.

**BY : Hinamori Vya**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei **

** .**

** Pairing : HitsuHina**

** .**

.

** Don't like, Don't read ^^  
**

**Gomen agak OOC maybe :P**

* * *

Suatu ketika disuatu rumah,terdapat sepasang sahabat yang duduk disebuah bangku sambil memakan snacknya.

" Shiro - chan, apa kau tidak kekenyangan memakan 5 snack itu ?"kata salah seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Hinamori Momo.

" Enggak tuh," jawab sahabatnya yang bernama HItsugaya Toshiro.

" Hmm, gitu ya, udah ya Shiro - chan sudah hampir sore nih, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Momo

" Ya, eh tunggu ! aku antar ya?" tawar Toshiro.

" Tidak usah Shiro - chan aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," balas Momo

" Ahh ... sudah jangan nolak, aku akan mengantarmu, ayo !" kata Toshiro sambil menarik tangan Momo dan membuat Momo blushing seketika.

" Eeehhh tapi Shiro- chan ," kata Momo

" Sudah jangan banyak komentar ," kata Shiro - chan

" Wakata. Shiro -chan ," kata Momo dan disertai senyuman manis dan membuat Toshiro blushing.

" Ahhh... ahhh y y ya ," kata Toshiro gugup.

Disela - sela perjalanan, Momo teringat kata - katanya saat berumur 10 tahun dulu,ya lebih tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

" Hmmm Shiro - chan masih ingatkah kamu tentang ucapanku 5 tahun yang lalu ?" tanya Momo.

" Yang mana?" tanya Toshiro.

" Yang pernah aku ucapkan dulu, tentang langit ," kata Toshiro.

" Yang itu, aku masih inget ," kata Toshiro.

.

.

***FLASHBACK***

**.**

**.**

5 tahun yang lalu, Toshiro kecildan Momo kecil sedang asik bermain disebelah taman dekat dengan rumah mereka.

" Shiro - chan lihatlah langit itu ," kata Momo kecil menghentikan permainannya sambil menunjuk - nunjuk langit dan diikuti oleh tatapan Toshiro kelangit.

" Emang kenapa dengan langit itu, Momo ?" tanya Toshiro kecil.

" Apa kau tahu Shiro -chan kata Kaa-san langit itu selalu mengerti perasaan kita, loh ?" tanya Momo kecil dan Toshiro hanya menggelengkan kepala( iya lah masak menggelengkan badan , dihajar Toshiro ).

"Shiro - chan coba lihatlah awan itu!" suruh Momo kecil.

" Emang kenapa dengan awan warna putih itu?" tanya Toshiro kecil

" Shiro - chan kau tahu, kata Kaa-san hidup kita ini bagaikan awan - awan yang ada dilangit ," jelas Momo kecil.

" Lalu ?" tanya Momo kecil.

" Kau tahu awan putih melambangkan kita yang masih kecil yang tk punya dosa dan awan yang hitam melambangkan kita yang sudah besar penuh dengan dosa - dosa ," jelas Momo.

" Lah, lalu, emang ada hubungannya langit dengan kita ?" tanya Toshiro kecil.

" Ada kok ," kata Momo.

" Apa ?" tanya Toshiro.

" Ya, Kalau langit sedang senang, langit akan cerah, kalau langit sedang marah akan muncul petir dan kalau langit sedih akan turun hujan ," kata Momo kecil.

" Lalu, apa hubungannya langit dengan kita?" tanya Toshiro kecil.

" Hmm ... dapat dibilang langit itu mewakili perasaan kita ," kata Momo kecil.

" Kamu sudah mengerti Shiro - chan ?" tanya Momo kecil, tetapi Toshiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda belum mengerti.

" Uhhh... dasar Shiro - chan, oh ya Kaa-san juga bilang bahwa langit selalu menurunkan angin untuk mencari sesuatu ," kata Momo kecil.

" Apa itu ?" tanya Toshiro kecil.

" Entahlah Kaa-san tidak pernah memberi tahuku, tapi akan ku cari apa itu ?" kata Momo kecil.

" Kalau kamu sudah menemukaanny beri tahu aku ya ," kata Toshiro kecil.

" Pasti ," kata Momo kecil sambil melempar senyuman manis .

:

:

***END FLASHBACK***

.

.

" Shiro - chan, aku boleh tanya ?" tanya Momo

" Hmm ," balas Toshiro singkat.

" Apa kau sudah menemukannya, menemukan sesuatu itu?" tanya Momo.

" Sudah ,"balas Momo.

" Apa it.." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Toshiro langsung memeluk erat Momo.

" Shi Shiro - chan a apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Momo gugup.

" Apa kau tahu apa yang ku temukan ," balas Toshiro.

" Apa?" tanya Momo.

" Aku menemukan perasaan ," kata Toshiro.

" Perasaan apa ?" tanya Momo

" Cinta dan kau tahu siapa cewek beruntung yang dapat menjadi langit dihatiku ?" tanya Toshiro.

" Siapa ?" tanya Momo.

" Kau Momo, aishiteru ," kata Momo.

" Aishiteru yo Shiro - chan ," balas Momo membalas pelukan Toshiro.

ternyata langit selalu mengerti perasaan meraka berdua

**TAMAT**

**OWARI**

* * *

** Aduh... akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic gomen kalu jelek dan maaf kalau aku HIATUS terlalu lama :P **

**reviewny please ! ^^**


End file.
